In an enterprise system, various different client devices may communicate with a host server. For example, in an enterprise communication system, various cellular telephones or personal digital assistants (PDA's) may communicate with a host server. Users of these cellular devices typically provide input that is routed to the host server. For example, a user may schedule an electronic appointment or create an e-mail that is then routed to and processed by the host server. The host server may include a knowledge repository, or database system, that is updates when the host server receives input from a mobile device. Over time, the host server may receive input from many different mobile devices and be required to make a series of different modifications to information contained within the knowledge repository.